The Opportunist
by Nomeh
Summary: Sakura just moved into her new apartment. Not long after she notices she can see right into the bedroom of her neighbor across the way! And that bedroom belongs to none other that one Shikarmaru Nara..Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto!


**AN: I know I've been working on so many stories lately. But I just keep getting these ideas and I had to get at least one out before my brain exploded. Im sure that can happen. Anywho, please enjoy!**

**She had been living in her new apartment for a just over two weeks. The large apartments were apart of a new residential tower built after the war that catered to the elite. Both ninja and civilian alike. Due to her status as a highly ranked medic nin and jounin she had gotten in. Her references from the fifth Hokage probably had helped a lot as well, but weren't likely necessary. **

**Her apartment was huge, it had an open concept living room with kitchen that featured a island/breakfast bar. A large bedroom with ensuite with both a bath and separate shower. There was also an office and a half bathroom for guests. She had large windows in both the living room and her bedroom which offered lots of natural light, and she had an exceptional view, save for the residential tower next to hers. **

**It wasn't directly straight across but if she was in her bedroom she assumed the still large but smaller than the other window in the apartment across from her was a bedroom. Her living room had a semi clear view the other tower was somewhat to the side, so it wasn't a complete distraction from the beauty of being able to overlook Konoha and having the Hokage mountain in the backdrop.**

**That night as Sakura got ready for bed had just turned out all the lights and was waling through her living room when a quick flash of a light turning on caughter her attention. Pausing to look through her windlow she noticed the apartment across the way had someone in it. For the whole two weeks she had been living here she had never seen any sign of life coming from the place. Quickly moving to her bedroom she left the lights off and looked across the way. She was just in time to see Shikamaru sling his mission pack off his shoulders and toss it to some random corner. Next he took off his jounin vest and stripped off his shirt. **

**Her eyes widened as she licked her lips lettinga slow smile form. For a man that seemed really lazy while off missions, he sure had a great body. She watched him stretch and her medic eye cold tell he was tense. Man she would love to help him work out his kinks, both of them. She grinned lecherously as her perverted mind took over for a few minutes. **

**The man grabbed a towel out of his closet and disappeared. She sighed and started to get ready in the darkness. Not wanting to alert him to her pressance in case he came back and she could oogle him a little more. Five minutes later found Sakura all tucked in her bed watching the empty lit room across the way. What she saw next made her moan quietly as a very wet Shikamaru walked into his bedroom. A white terry cloth towel tied around his waist low on his narrow waist, the V of his abdomen framing his lower abs. **

**'****God' she thought, 'he is beautiful.' She could only oogle more as her eyes traveled up his glistening torso only to notice the mans hair was down wet inky black hair that clung to his neck and upper shoulders. He was positively sinful. And then he removed the towel.**

**Sakura sat up straight in bed and then proceeded to crawl across it so she was peeking over the bottom of the window sil. Watching the man like some lovestruck teenage because holy shit! There he was in all his glory using the towel to dry his hair looking like he had no care in the world. And then he proceeded to lay on his bed and just stretched out laying there. **

**The Pinkette sighed, he was probably going to go to sleep now. Still, she now loved her apartment even more. Because if she got to see that again then this was a great investment. About to turn and get back in bed, movement caught her eye. His hand was sliding down his chisled stomach and when it reached his lower regions it wraped slowly around his now semi-hard shaft. 'oh boy' she thought.**

**She watched slowly stroke himself, it was slow and lazy. He was taking his time she could tell. Just slowly enjoying himself. He gradually got faster allowing his other hand to join in. Reaching down to fondle his heavy sack and then bring it to help stroke himself double fisting the long thick shaft. At full mast she figured he was close to 9 inches and he had some serious girth as he alrady large hands barely fit around it.**

**As she watched she brough her own hand down, her finger swirling around her clit dipping her digit it to her now wet cunt. His hands were moving fast now and his body was beging to writhe. Her finger moved with equal ferver as soft moans escaped her lips. Suddenly she watched his whole body jerk as streams of cum shot from his cock and landed on his rock hard abs and chest. The sight of it was so hot it pushed her over and she came around her pumping fingers. **

**Her relief was short lived as while it was hot and she felt better, she ached for a release that only a man could give her, and now she wanted that man to be none other than one Shikarmaru Nara.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**It had taken her two days to finally pluck up the nerve to ask him out to dinner only to find out he had been called out on another mission. A week for him to come back and by then Sakura was a sexually frustrated mess. Her mind wandering and filling with all sorts of crazy ideas. **

**Coming home from a shift at the hospital she noticed his light was on and he was lounging in his bed reading. Shirtless with his standard jounin pants. She made a quick decision and turned on the lights. She avoiding looking out of her bedroom window as she slowly peeled off her jacket and hung it up loosened out her hair that she had tied upand slowly peel off her uniform until she was naked. **

**Man she hoped he was looking. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and made her way to her shower.**

**She was quivering with excitement, she was going to do the same thing he had only she was doing it on purpose for him. It was turning her on. And she could feel the wetness gathering in her lower regeions despite the steady flow of hot water over her. Quickly lathering her hair and body she rinsed off and made her way back to her room. She could still see him in his room reading out of the corner of her eyes but proceeded anyway.**

**She tried to be casual about removing the towel to dry her now longer hair. When she was done it was still clinging to her damp as it was. The soft pink tresses contrasted nicely with her stlightly tanned skin. **

**She then lay on her bed on top of the covers and closed her eyes just laying there reveling in the feeling of being watched. Barely cracking her eyes open she saw that he was still reading, or at least looked like he was. **

**She took a breath and covered her eyes with an arm, just enough to look like they were covered, but not enough that she couldn't peek out from underneath to see if he actually noticed. **

**Her free hand moved to her neck and slowly mades its way down to one of her exposed breasts. They weren't terribly big, but they were big enough to spill out of her small hand. She squeezed it gently then cought a slowly perking nipple between her fingers pinching and tugging lightly. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and she brought her other arm down to play with her other breast. She didn't care if he was really watching. Just the thought that he might be was enough to make her squeeze her legs together to get some kind of friction. She didn't want to rush this, she was going to take her time.**

**While one hand continued to tease and play with a new pebbled nipple the other slowly slid down her flat soft stomach, it pushed apart her thighs then she drug her nails up the tender flesh making her back arc. **

**Chancing a glance at her neighbor she noticed the the book he was reading was slightly slack now in his grip, and she could tell he was tense. She knew he was watching her now, but was still attempting to play off that he was reading his book.**

**She smirked inwardly but tried not to give away the fact that she knew he was watching her. She kept up her slow teasing, running her hands up and down her body intermittently teasing her nipples. But she was getting wound up tight and needed to go further. **

**Several times she had seen him adjust hisself moving his legs slightly, and this only spurned her on. **

**She scooted up on her bed a little using her pillows to support her and licked her finger slowly sliding it down her body once more. This time to slip between her folds and circle her aching clit. She dipped her fingers into her warm wet center then brought the coated fingers to her lips.**

Now Sakura was not really this bold or adventurous, and later she might call this moment a temporary loss of her general common sense but right now she really didn't care. And so she finally opened her eyes wide and locked them with the lazy genius as she let her tongue dart out to taste herself and lick the juices clean off of them. Then brought her fingers down to begin slowly teasing her clit once more never breaking her gaze from his.

She watched as he moved his hand to adjust himself over his pants and rub slightly. She bit her lip and arced once more as her fingers brushed a sensitive spot. She began to move her fingers a little faster over the sensitive nub, Her other hand grasping harshly and pinching her nipple. She was starting to writhe a little as she pulled up her legs and spread them wide open herself up for his visage.

She could see the he had finally pulled out his glorious cock and was slowly stroking himself while he watched her. It was so fucking sexy. She mewled softly and brought her other hand down to join the first. While one hand teased and circled her pearl she let the other slip into her wet opening slowly pumping in and out then she added another finger and started moving faster.

Her eyes never leaving the mand across the way. His own hand moving a little faster as well. She then added a third finger and closed her eyes to the onslaught of pleasure as she could feel the coil within herself getting tighter and tighter. Her head thrown back lost in the act of bringing herself to completion she barely heard the sound of her window being opened or the soft thud as someone landed on the floor. She did feel the bed dip slightly and then his large hands as they moved her hands out of the way and then she moaned loudly as his warm wet tongue replaced them. Her hands found themselves in his hair pulling the tie out so that his soft hair fell about his head like a halo. She moaned weaving her fingers through it delighting in it's cornsilk like feel.

"Oh god, Shika-kun, mmm." His was using his tongue, lips and teeth to make her incoherent, and she was loving every minute of it.

"You taste so good Sakura" He murmured against her core.

She was panting and moaning her legs were squeezing his head as her hands kept him there. Suddenly she arced sharply as her mouth opened in an almost silent scream as extacy washed over her.

He lapped at her juices as the spilled down his chin until the tremors slowed her her walls were barely fluttering except when he gave a particularly deep swipe of his tongue over her center.

He began to kiss his way up her stomach licking her soft flesh, his hands coming to her perky globes and gave them a squeeze. They fit within his hands perfectly. Taking one of the pert nipples into his mouth he sucked gently and nibbled with his teeth smirking inwardly as she moaned deeply. His hand rolling and pinching the other nipple between his adept fingers.

Lips and teeth made their way to her collar bone and neck. Finally level with her face. Pulling back he took a moment to gaze upon the woman beneath him. Her damp hair splayed out over the pillow her emerald eyes lidded and lusty, and those lips swollen from her self inflicted biting.

"Shika-kun." She pleaded in a soft seductive purr. The man let out a groan and pressed his lips to hers. She opened for him imeadiately. Arms wraping around his neck and waist pulling him down flush against her nakedness. He was cradled to her center and felt the heat radiate from her core through his pants making his hard cock twitch with need.

All of a sudden he was flipped over and a very easger kunoichi. Her lips trraveled over his jaw and down his neck, licking and kissing her way over his nipples and down his abs. Her hands were everywhere, nails lightly dragging. Teasing him as the sensations washed over him. Soon she had his pants unbuttoned an was pulling them and his boxers down off his legs exposing his proud manhood.

He watched as she licked her lips then laved her tongue up underneath his shaft from base to tip. Her eyes on him the whole time. Swirling the wet muscle around the tip of his cock then taking him in slowly. Her head bobbing and with each downward stroke she took in more. Her hands stroking and twisting as they glide over the hard length. He moaned deep and guttural.

Unable to take any more he sat up and switched their positions once more, and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he lined himself up with her leaking hole and pushed.

She let out loud moan and he had to grit his teeth at how snug she felt. Her walls pulsated and quivered flexing around him. He almost came.

Taking a moment to get his bearings before he pulled back then shoved in once more beging a slow deep pace.

Sakura was sure she was going to pass out from the onslaught of pleasure he was inducing upon her. She felt very full and he was hitting all the right spots making her see stars. With each mewl and moan, each pant and scream, each line her nails made digging into his shoulderblades and his name on her sweet cherry lips goaded him into moving faster, deeper. Until he felt her vice like grip surround him and she bit his shoulder harshly her nails likely drawing blood from the tight hold her clenched body had on him He continued to thrust half a dozen times before he found his own release shoving his cock within her as deep as he could before coating her inner walls while her still quivering pussy milked him.

Panting heavily he fell, resting his weight on top of her smaller form. Her hands were stroking his hair gently. They stayed like that for a few moments until his softening member slowly slipped out from within her and they caught their breath.

He moved his weight off and slid to her side slipping his arm under her head and pulling her close.

"Sommeday you're gonna have to tell me what that was all about. Not that I'm complaining."

He turned his head and kissed her forhead.

"Cause im definatly not complaining."

He reached down and pulled her blanket up over them. Taking a moment to look at her face which was blushing rather darkly.

"I…. uh.. I saw you, last week….In your room."

He lifted a brow.

"You saw me?"

She nodded trying to hide into his side.

"What was I doing when you saw me Sakura?"

He was grinning now turning slightly so he could get a better view of her cute embarrassment.

She mumbled into his side trying to cover her face, "You were.. uh, ya know.. touching yourself…"

"Why Sakura you were peeping into my bedroom? I didn't know you were a pervert!"

She sat up suddenly, "WHAT? I AM NOT!"

He laughed at her, "Oh yes you are!"  
>"Well, what about you? Huh? You were peeping in on me just now!"<p>

"Oh no, no no that wasn't peeping. Peeping on someone involves the other person not knowing they are being peeped on, and you knew exactly what you were doing. I was just sitting there reading my book when I noticed this troublesome beautiful,"

He kissed her forehead again.

"Sexy, "

Kissed her cheek.

"Woman,"

Her other cheek.

"Doing the most wonderful things toherself while watching me, so not I'm not a peeper. I am an opportunist, and I plan on taking advantage of this all night, and maybe then some."

He grinned swinging his arm around and wrapping it around her as he caught her lips in a slow searing kiss.

**AN: Well there ya go! I hoped you enjoyed that little tidbit, as always please review!**


End file.
